Otro Mundo
by Medaka-chan
Summary: Cuando deseamos que todo sea un sueño - Advertencia: Spoiler del Manga cap 334- One-Shot -


**un pequeño One-Shot por el cap 334 del manga T_T**

* * *

_**Otro Mundo**_

* * *

**_ deseamos que todo sea un sueño.-_**

* * *

Estaba pasando, si….estaba pasando, pero a el no le importo, porque si ella estaba bien, el estaba bien, claro que no físicamente pero dentro de el a pesar de esos especies de disparos, su corazón estaba tranquilo igual que su mente, si ella estaba bien…todo estaría bien, su grito desgarrador llego a sus oídos pero no tan fuerte como debió haber sido, ya que sus sentidos disminuían cada segundo, no tenía fuerzas para girarse a verla pero sabía que la había alejado del peligro, de lo que el recibió, si ella hubiera sido la que sufriría lo que el recibió, el sabía que no podría aguantar verla en ese estado, perdería la razón, no podría soportar verla morir frente a sus ojos pero no estaba seguro porque se sentía así, solo actuó por instinto, no quería que la lastimen, no quería verla mal, asi que solo lo hizo y no se arrepentía de eso, estaba cayendo hacia atrás sintió que tardaba años en caer pero algo lo sostuvo, sintió un pequeño calor, con su vista borrosa y su fuerza débil no podía girarse para ver, sintió que lo movieron delicadamente hasta que su cabeza estaba apoyado en algo suave y enfrente de sus ojos apareció una silueta, podía distinguir colores, era azul cielo y círculos color mar, con solo esos detalles pudo darse cuenta de que era _ella…._Juvia, presto atención y escucho que gritaban su nombre, sin duda alguna era la maga de agua, sintió algo húmedo en su rostros, por un momento pensó que era sangre pero no lo era se sentía diferente….eran lagrimas, sin duda lo eran…las lagrimas de _ella_, idiota se sintió al pensar que ella estaría bien, estaba sufriendo por el, cada vez escuchaba decir su nombre mas bajo, cada vez la voz se sentía mas lejana, la imagen borrosa cada vez se oscurecía mas y mas hasta que todo fue oscuro…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió los ojos, se sento rápidamente y miro hacia los lados desesperado, noto que estaba en su departamento, en su cama, su respiración estaba agitada, se llevo la mano a la frente y sintió el sudor en ella, llevo su otra mano a su pecho tocándolo en inspeccionándolo, buscando alguna clase de herida pero no habia nada, miro a su lado y la vio recostada dándole la espalda durmiendo plácidamente, no le gustaba acurrucarse le daba calor por eso dormía en bóxers pero rápidamente se acosto nuevamente se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia el, hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro este gesto hizo despertarla, se froto los ojos confundida y vio los brazos en su cintura y sintió su respiración en su cuello

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunto algo dormida

-mmm- dijo contra su piel

-¿Gray-sama se siente bien?- pregunto algo confundida, ella sabía que a el no le gustaba acurrucarse la excepción es que a veces lo hacía cuando estaba dormido, muy dormido pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, bien despierto

-mmm- contesto una vez mas de la misma forma, ella noto que no queria hablar del tema pero sintió que no estaba bien, sintió su respiración agitada que bajaba poco a poco, asi que decidió darse vuelta quedando cara a cara con el

-Gray-sama sabe que puede contarle a Juvia lo que sea- dijo dulcemente, el solo miraba esos ojos azules llenos de amor que lo atrapaban

-lo se- dijo secamente mirandola fijamente, ella paso su mano por su pelo acariciándolo suavemente, el gesto lo sedaba, su respiración se calmaba cada vez mas y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por su caricia –tuve un mal sueño- dijo en voz baja aun con los ojos cerrados, ella se extraño por lo que dijo

-¿una pesadilla?- pregunto suave tratando de averiguar sobre el tema, el asintió –¿quiere contarle a Juvia?- hubo silencio por un momento, ninguno de los dos decia nada, ella esperando su respuesta y el seguía disfrutando la mano de ella en su cabello pero el decidió romper el silencio

-estabamos en un mundo mágico…..habian magos, teníamos poderes…yo tenia el poder de hielo- dijo tranquilo y ella se asombro por su respuesta

-pero a Gray-sama siempre le gusto esas fantasias y mundos mágicos, lee libros y ve películas, son sus generos favoritos- dijo suave sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza

-si, lo se- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-por lo que dijo Juvia estaba ahí, ¿Qué poder tenia Juvia?- pregunto para que siga hablando del tema y le diga lo que fue su supuesta pesadilla

-eras maga de agua-

-¿agua?, ¿Por qué agua?- pregunto confundida

-no se, quizás sea porque te gusta el color azul- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora si no entendía nada, ambos estaban en el sueño, cosa perfecta(le gustaba saber que el soñaba con ella), estaban en un lugar con magia, cosas que siempre le gustaron a el, no entendía su pesadilla

-perdone Gray-sama…..pero Juvia no entiende por que ese sueño es una pesadilla- dijo apenada, el abrió los ojos serio y la miro fijo a los ojos, tomo su mano de su cabeza y la alejo

-lo fue…porque te _hice llorar_- dijo serio observando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por su comentario y mirada pero decidió sonreir timida, se acerco y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-Gray-sama nunca haría llorar a Juvia- dijo abrazandolo y poniendo su rostro en pecho, el sonrio divertido y le devolvió el abrazo un poco mas fuerte

-¿esta bien para Gray-sama dormir asi?- pregunto contra su pecho

-esta…perfecto-

* * *

**Si, si, si, ya se, amo los finales felices, no puedo evitarlo, esto se torno un AU :P, lo que paso en el manga me hizo pensar y llorar todo el dia y asi voy a estar hasta el próximo viernes T_T, quiero que se despierten y digan que fue todo un sueño :O, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot, diganme si desean que paso lo mismo XD**

**.**

******_ S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
